Agito Cadet
Agito Cadets , or simply Cadets , are trainees of Akademeia of the Dominion of Rubrum in Final Fantasy Type-0 and Final Fantasy Agito. They are trained in the use of magic as per the wish of the Vermilion Bird Crystal, whose peristylium the cadets are sworn to serve. The Crystal chooses its l'Cie from their ranks, its goal that come Tempus Finis, the l'Cie would enter the Land of Judgment and become Agito, saving Orience. Cadets are assigned to twelve classes that specialize in different combat duties. Gifted cadets can be transferred to the clandestine Class Zero, the thirteenth and elite class. Profile After the formation of the dominion and its military, the cadets began to enmesh with the legions. Although Agito Cadets were not officially affiliated with Rubrum's military, they were required to participate in routine combat training to hone their abilities. Several cadets also gained in-the-field experience through participation in remote, small-scale operations. After Milites invades Rubrum, Agito Cadets officially join the ranks of the dominion legions. The Central Command decides that, due to the cadets' limited numbers, each unit would consist of ten to twenty cadets attached to an infantry regiment. Each team would receive an additional support unit, forming an independent composite brigade. Legion officials struggled directing these small-yet-powerful squads, and the administration assigned Akademeia instructors as the cadets' commanding officers who give out mission orders. The military views the cadet units as powerful, highly mobile squads. Uniform and Rem in the summer uniform; Nine and Cinque in the formal uniform.]] The basic cadet uniform consists of a black jacket and white pants for males, and a red plaid skirt and a black jacket for females. Both sexes wear mantles with a gold ring that has a phoenix, and gold pauldrons with an indent on the inner edge marked with a gear pattern, a recurring symbol in Rubrum. The mantle's color depends on the student's class; e.g. Class Zero has red mantles, Class First has blue mantles, and so on. Trainees wear gray mantles. The mantles are said to analyze the cadets' biological data and provide information on how to treat injuries incurred in the field. Most students customize their uniform to suit their own personal style and/or for practicality in combat. Members of Class Zero, along with Tiz and Joker, are also depicted as wearing the long hooded overcoats worn by the dominion legionaries; it is unknown if these coats are standard issue for all Akademeia students. The summer uniform consists of a short-sleeved white shirt, black gloves, and capes, with a black tie and dark pants for male students and a black vest, bow tie, and black skirt for females. The formal uniform is an alternate coloring of the students' standard uniforms; Class Zero cadets wear red coats with black cuffs, white mantles, and white gloves, with black pants for male students and black skirts for females. Classes Aside from Class Zero, there are twelve classes that specialize in different duties for battle, along with a group designated for trainees. Classes are identified by the color of the mantles worn by its cadets, and each class moogle represents the characteristics of its assigned class. Contrary to popular belief, the twelve classes do not represent job classes. Instead, they have various specialties, with some classes sharing similar duties, and other classes just being known for the types of students they enroll. To become a cadet one must pass a written exam, a practical exam and an interview, all of which demand exceptional talent and effort. Becoming a cadet has many perks, as even if their magic ability diminishes with age, cadet experience can help secure a position in many fields. *'Class Zero': Known as a legendary or mysterious class, with the latest cadets chosen by Akademeia's archsorceress Arecia Al-Rashia. They wear red mantles. **Members of this class include Ace and his companions in Final Fantasy Type-0, while only Ace remains in Final Fantasy Agito. Zhuyu Voghfau Byot is a former member of this class. Class Zero's class moogle is Moglin and their CO is Kurasame Susaya. *'Class First': Known as "the Elite Class", they were the strongest group of cadets prior to Class Zero's arrival. They wear light blue mantles. **Members of this class include Aki Minahara, and Enra in Final Fantasy Type-0 and Queen in Final Fantasy Agito. Kurasame graduated from this class. *'Class Second': Specializes in frontline offense, and even has a group of cadets dedicated to summoning Bahamut. Class Second has the most members, but suffers the most casualties as well. The class frequently does joint missions with Class Third. They wear indigo blue mantles. **Members of this class include Carla Ayatsugi in Final Fantasy Type-0, and Machina, Nine and Miyu Kagirohi in Final Fantasy Agito. Machina was in this class prior to his transfer to Class Zero. *'Class Third': Specializes in black magic, and its cadets are considered the strongest magic users in Akademeia. The class frequently does joint missions with Class Second. They wear purple mantles. **Members of this class include Quon Yobatz and Kiyo in Final Fantasy Type-0 and Cinque in Final Fantasy Agito. In The Ice Reaper, Kurasame, Miwa, Guren, and Kotetsu were members of this class before being transferred to other classes. *'Class Fourth': Specializes in recovery magic, leading many of its members to the battlefield as medics. There are few males in this class. They wear orange mantles. **Members of this class include Deuce in Final Fantasy Agito and Miwa in Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Ice Reaper. *'Class Fifth': Specializes in both offense and defense, giving them many opportunities to enter the battlefield. They wear yellow-green mantles. **Members of this class include Ryid Uruk and Ryo in Final Fantasy Type-0 and Eight in Final Fantasy Agito. Emina Hanaharu graduated from this class. *'Class Sixth': Specializes in black magic along with Class Third. They wear green mantles. **Members of this class include Sice in Final Fantasy Agito. *'Class Seventh': Specializes in recovery magic along with Class Fourth. They wear pink mantles. **Members of this class include Koharu in Final Fantasy Type-0 and Rem and Seven in Final Fantasy Agito. Rem was a member of this class prior to her transfer to Class Zero. *'Class Eighth': Specializes in collecting Knowing Tags. They wear yellow mantles. *'Class Ninth': A class thought to be lucky or incompetent, but is actually working alongside the Intelligence Division and taking part in black ops. They wear brown mantles. They have a reputation of not studying and having poor grades. The administration has set up a special outdoor learning facility for them. In truth, the cadets masquerade as "buffoons" to conceal their true role as intel agents who take on jobs no one else wants to do: theft, reconnaissance, or assassination. **Members of this class include Naghi Minatsuchi in Final Fantasy Type-0 and King in Final Fantasy Agito. *'Class Tenth': Specializes in both offense and defense. They wear black mantles. They are said to be independent and usually don't perform joint missions. **Members of this class include Azuma in Final Fantasy Type-0 and Cater in Final Fantasy Agito. *'Class Eleventh': Specializes in research, working alongside Sorcery and the Armory. They wear white mantles. **Members of this class include Trey in Final Fantasy Agito. Kazusa Futahito graduated from this class. *'Class Twelfth': Known for its eccentric members. They wear turquoise mantles. **Members of this class include Mutsuki Chiharano in Final Fantasy Type-0 and Jack, Tohno Mahoroha, and the player cadet (by default) in Final Fantasy Agito. The player cadet may transfer to a different class depending on their current class standing. *'Trainees': Cadets not yet assigned to a class. They wear gray mantles. Gameplay ''Final Fantasy Type-0 As party members The player characters—fourteen in all—are all Agito Cadets from Class Zero. As enemies Agito Cadets are fought as enemies during the mission "Machina's Struggle". Final Fantasy Agito The player can create their own cadet, to serve as the game's protagonist. Gallery CadetFacesMaleConcept-fftype0.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. CadetFacesFemaleConcept-fftype0.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. FFType0-ZhuyuRender.png|Zhuyu's Class Zero uniform from around 100 years before the events of Final Fantasy Type-0. FFType0-AceRender2.png|Ace from Class Zero. FFType0-DeuceRender2.png|Deuce from Class Zero. Enra-FFType-0-HD.png|Enra from Class First. FFType0-CarlaRender.png|Carla Ayatsugi from Class Second. FFType0-QuonRender.png|Quon Yobatz from Class Third. FFT0 Rem Class Seventh.png|Rem Tokimiya from Class Seventh. FFType0-NaghiRender.png|Naghi Minatsuchi from Class Ninth. FFType0-MutsukiRender.png|Mutsuki Chiharano from Class Twelfth. FFAgito_Tohno_Mahoroha.png|Tohno Mahoroha from Class Twelfth (Final Fantasy Agito). FF Agito Cadet.jpg|Creating a cadet in Final Fantasy Agito. Etymology References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Final Fantasy Agito